FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a vehicle laminated glass that is formed with a conductive film 3 and an intermediate film 4 being sandwiched between glass plates 1 and 2. When an antenna conductor 5 for receiving radio waves is formed on the vehicle-interior side of this laminated glass as is conventionally done, there are cases where required reception characteristics cannot sufficiently be obtained on the antenna conductor 5 because radio waves coming from the outside of the vehicle are shielded by the conductive film 3.
To remove such a harmful effect, a window glass is known in which an antenna function is provided by using a conductive film (see, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3 and 4).